V8.18
|Release = September , 2018 |Related = 8.18 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.17 |Next = V8.19 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Odyssey Jinx profileicon.png|Odyssey Jinx Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Odyssey Yasuo Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Odyssey Sona Odyssey Malphite profileicon.png|Odyssey Malphite Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Odyssey Ziggs Odyssey Kayn profileicon.png|Odyssey Kayn Kayn Ascended profileicon.png|Kayn Ascended Rhaast Unbound profileicon.png|Rhaast Unbound Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Ora profileicon.png|Ora Lifebead profileicon.png|Lifebead Focusbead profileicon.png|Focusbead Odyssey Zenith profileicon.png|Odyssey Zenith Space Lizard profileicon.png|Space Lizard The following Emotes have been added to the store: So Cool Emote.png|So Cool But Why? Emote.png| Surprise Emote.png|Surprise Oh! Emote.png|Oh! Blep Emote.png|Blep Odyssey Recruit Emote.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran Emote.png|Odyssey Veteran The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Space Lizard Ward.png|Space Lizard Ward Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Gold Space Lizard Ward General * Odyssey: Extraction, a new PvE game mode, is available from September 12th, 2018, to October 9, 2018 (11:59 p.m. PT). League of Legends V8.18 General ;Champion Select * If you're assigned Jungle in draft queues, you'll load into Champion Select with already selected. * You're still free to swap out (or swap to if you aren't assigned Jungle) in cases where you're running an offbeat comp or want to switch roles with a teammate. ;Loading Screen * Alt-tabbing out of the loading screen while on fullscreen settings no longer causes loading screen images to disappear when you tab back in. ;Minimap * Minimap icons now scale with minimap size on Summoner's Rift, Howling Abyss, and Twisted Treeline. Champions ; * ** Heal percentage increased to % from %. * ** Bonus attack damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** First and second cast base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ; * ** *** Fixed an FPS hitching issue that occurred when she sucessfully while her Harsh Lesson attack buff was active. ; * ** Full plasma trigger damage reduced to at all levels from |health}}. ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from %|AD}}. ; * ** Fixed a bug where he was sometimes invisible to enemies while rolling his Biggest Snowball Ever! out of fog of war. ; * ** Fury-enhanced base damage increased to from . ** Fury-enhanced armor reduction increased to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ; * ** root duration reduced to seconds from 2. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Ice storm shatter slow duration reduced to 1 second from 3. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Slow changed to % from %. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** *** Warning indicator is now much clearer for colorblind players. ; * ** cost reduced to from . ** total cost reduced to from . ** combine cost increased to from . *** total cost remains . Runes ; * Tooltip no longer counts healing done while you're already at full health. Bots * The second Toplane Bot is no longer inactive in Co-op vs. AI. References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes